


imagine

by ThKdsArntAlrght



Series: malec one-shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThKdsArntAlrght/pseuds/ThKdsArntAlrght
Summary: magnus imagines what it would be like if he and alec weren't so high profile-part one of my malec one-shots inspired by ariana grande's new album "thank u, next".





	imagine

   Magnus sat on his couch, waiting for Alec to hurry up so they could get going. He figured he would have to use a glamour if they wanted to go unnoticed. Post-war, they were hailed as heroes. People frequently came up to them to thank them and tell them how brave they were. It was nice to hear, of course, but sometimes the warlock wanted nothing more than to have one normal night out without someone recognizing them.

   If they hadn’t agreed to meet Izzy for dinner, then he would just tell Alec to order in pad thai while he started a bath and opened up some champagne. All the best nights started that way. He loved it when he could take off his makeup and relax in a bath with his love. They rarely were able to act so regular.

   The war was over, but there were still so many things to do. The Cold Peace raged on, and Downworlder-Shadowhunter relations were still strained. Jace and Clary were co-heads of the New York Institute, but they still needed Alec from time to time. Not only that, he was consul, and a big deal.

   Magnus sat back, closing his eyes for a moment. He could imagine a world where he and Alec were regular, like mundanes. He would be a fashion designer. Maybe his dearest Alexander would be an author or a teacher, something more creative and safer than being a warrior.

   The couple fit together so perfectly that Magnus couldn’t imagine life without his fiance. Since the first time they kissed, he had known that Alec was the one. He’d fallen in love so many times before that he hadn’t expected it to be a big deal. Yet, everything with Alec was. He made a big deal out of the small things, and made big things into a small deal. He could soothe Magnus’s nerves like absolutely no one else.

   The couch dipped beside him, and he opened his eyes to be greeted by a shirtless Alec. Even after being together for a while, he looked away, cheeks going bright red.

   “My dearest Alexander, I think we both know how this will end if you do not get dressed soon,” he purred, trying to act casual. It had the desired effect, as his shadowhunter also blushed.

   “Actually, Izzy canceled. Said Simon came back from the Academy for the weekend to surprise her,” he made a face. He didn’t mind Simon or Clary much anymore. He had grown to be fond of them. However, the less he knew about their sex lives, the better, especially since they were dating his siblings.

   “Ah, good man he is, that Sheldon. If I get to stay in with you because of him, then perhaps I should send him a gift basket when he gets back to the Academy.” Magnus grinned, eyes sparkling mischievously. He moved to lay his head on Alec’s chest, burying his face in his lover’s neck. They stayed like that for a moment, happy to simply hold each other close. Eventually, the warlock pulled back with a soft, warm smile.

   “I’ll go pour the champagne and start the tub if you order in.” He offered.

   “Deal.”

   Magnus hummed happily as they momentarily parted ways. He didn’t have to imagine anymore.


End file.
